


С первой встречи

by nyavka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Groundhog Day, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Уилл снова и снова переживает тот день, когда он впервые встретил Ганнибала Лектера.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At First Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087987) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> «И, с первой встречи полюбив,  
> Его любили, но сочли умершим»  
> Уильям Шекспир, «Цимбелин»

Уилл летит вниз — а потом всё прекращается.  
  
Оглушающий рёв ветра и грохот моря сменяются знакомым сигналом будильника. Кожа Уилла перестаёт быть липкой от крови. С его лица исчезает рваная рана. Он больше не держит в своих объятиях Ганнибала.  
  
Беспорядочно, как утопающий, маша руками из-за этой потери, он случайно задевает стоящие на прикроватном столике часы. Те с глухим стуком падают на пол, продолжая издавать знакомый писк его будильника.  
  
Знакомо. Всё это знакомо. Потому что это действительно его будильник — тот, старый, из дома на Вулф Трэп. И это его простыни, его кровать, его — о, боги! — его собаки, обнадёженно столпившиеся у двери в ожидании, когда же он наконец выпустит их на улицу. Бастер скулит и виляет своим коротеньким хвостом.  
  
Их только шесть. Уинстона нет.  
  
Уилл закрывает глаза и мысленно считает до двадцати, и только после этого у него получается заставить себя дышать. Потому что он знает, что это значит.  
  
«До тебя и после тебя».  
  
Это — до.  
  
Даже в своей галлюцинации Уиллу не хочется без крайней на то необходимости вытирать собачью мочу, поэтому он заставляет себя выбраться из кровати и выпускает псов наружу. А потом проверяет, какое сегодня число.  
  
Через несколько часов к нему в класс войдёт Джек и познакомит его с Гарретом Джейкобом Хоббсом, а вскоре после этого — с Ганнибалом Лектером.  
  
Уилл заваривает кофе. Тот кажется ему слишком резким и горьким на вкус. Попробовав кофе Ганнибала, Уилл перешёл на собственноручно смолотые зёрна. У него больше нет шрама на лбу или на животе. Его прежнее тело должно считать, что с его старым кофе всё в полном порядке, но, оказывается, можно привыкнуть к какому-то вкусу, даже не сделав ни единого его глотка.  
  
Покормив собак и себя, Уилл звонит на работу и говорит, что заболел. А потом долго сидит на крыльце под лучами осеннего солнца. Когда его кружка с кофе наконец пустеет, он набирает телефон офиса Ганнибала и записывается на приём.  
  
  
* * *  
— Мистер Грэм? Проходите, пожалуйста.  
  
Уилл входит к Ганнибалу в офис. Он морально подготовился к данному моменту, но эта комната живёт у него внутри. После событий на ферме Маскрат она снилась ему целый год, почти каждую ночь. Он наизусть знает названия на корешках книг. Он помнит на ощупь ткань здешних штор. Он ходил босиком по этому тёплому деревянному полу.  
  
— Доктор Лектер, — здоровается Уилл и бросает быстрый взгляд на лицо Ганнибала, готовясь к эмоциональному удару. Которого нет. Ганнибал всегда смотрел на него по-особенному, всегда, с самой первой их встречи. Но этот Ганнибал видит в нём лишь нового пациента — и это нестерпимо бесит. — Ганнибал, — не выдерживает Уилл. Это слишком фамильярное обращение, которое граничит с невежливостью — и у Ганнибала едва заметно напрягается челюсть.  
  
— Почему бы вам не присесть? И мы сможем побеседовать о причинах, которые вынудили вас сегодня ко мне прийти.  
  
Уилл его игнорирует. Вместо этого он проходит прямиком к письменному столу и берёт в руки лежащий там скальпель. Ганнибал всё равно может его убить, но Уилл не хочет облегчать ему задачу. Наклонившись над столом, он смотрит Ганнибалу в глаза.  
  
По дороге сюда он обдумывал, что скажет. Он собирался спросить Ганнибала о Мириам Ласс, или поинтересоваться, способен ли тот уже учуять запах его энцефалита, или узнать… но всё это не важно. Теперь, оказавшись здесь, Уилл понимает: он не знает, что сказать. Кроме правды.  
  
— Вы — Чесапикский Потрошитель, — тихо говорит он. — Вы — «Иль Монстро». Я видел ваш садик с улитками. Я видел пленника, которого Чийо держит у вас в подвале, и я знаю, что он с вами сделал. С вами — и с Мишей.  
  
А потом Уилл кладёт скальпель обратно на стол, так, чтобы Ганнибал легко мог до него дотянуться. Он передумал. Если правда должна его убить, он предпочёл бы с этим не затягивать.  
  
Ганнибал делается совершенно неподвижным. Его взгляд быстро перебегает со скальпеля на шею Уилла, но он делает ни малейшего движения.  
  
— Я никому не говорил, что сюда пойду, — сообщает Уилл. — На работе я сказал, что заболел. Меня ещё долго не хватятся, — он хмурится. Чёрт. Он же пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы умереть. — Покормите только моих собак, хорошо? Ключи у меня в кармане. А адрес я напишу.  
  
Скованно шагнув вперёд, Ганнибал опускается в одно из кресел. И делает приглашающий жест в сторону второго.  
  
Уилл садится, выжидая.  
  
— Вы основательно подготовились, мистер Грэм.  
  
— Уилл. Зовите меня Уиллом.  
  
— Похоже, вы пришли сюда, ожидая умереть, Уилл.  
  
— Нет. Я думал, что я… а, я не знаю, что я думал. Наверное, я думал, что решу, когда снова вас увижу.  
  
— Я абсолютно уверен, что это наша первая встреча, — Ганнибал слегка наклоняется вперёд, изучая лицо Уилла. Его брови на миллиметр сдвигаются к переносице в намёке на нахмуривание. — Да, я бы точно вас запомнил.  
  
— Наверное, я польщён это слышать. Я всегда думал, что вас интересовал только мой мозг. В прямом смысле слова, — Уилл трёт то место у себя на лбу, где больше нет шрама. — Когда ваш пленник умер, я сделал ему крылья. Из стекла. Я никогда вам об этом не рассказывал. Я никогда не рассказывал, как он выглядел, но… но я зажёг все свечи, и… — голос его вдруг предаёт и пропадает. Уилл скрючивается, почти касаясь головой собственных коленей, прячет лицо в ладонях и не знает, плакать ему или смеяться.  
  
— Вы знали меня в каком-то другом мире. Или в другом времени, — медленно говорит Ганнибал.  
  
— Вы однажды показывали мне тот свой блокнот. С формулами, чтобы исправить прошлое. Я тогда ответил, что разбитая чашка больше не соберётся воедино. Похоже, я ошибался, — Уилл всё-таки издаёт короткий смешок, хотя тот больше напоминает всхлип, потому что всё это так глупо... Ему не стоило сюда приходить. Здесь нет того, что ему нужно. Этот Ганнибал — не его, ещё нет.  
  
Уилл чувствует, как Ганнибал встаёт и пересекает разделяющее их расстояние. А затем кладёт ладони по обе стороны его лица — и Уилл готовится услышать резкий хруст своей сворачиваемой шеи. Которого не следует. Он поднимает голову.  
  
Ганнибал наблюдает за ним с недоумением, которого Уилл никогда раньше не видел на его лице. Он не может этого вынести.  
  
— Я пытался нас убить, — говорит он. — Я прыгнул с тобой со скалы. Я лишь хотел, чтобы всё это наконец закончилось, но вместо этого я снова здесь, в самом начале. Убийственность этой иронии может посоперничать с твоими чёртовыми обвалами церквей.  
  
— Вы очень хорошо меня знаете, — тихо замечает Ганнибал.  
  
— А ты меня совсем не знаешь, — Уилл встаёт и проходит мимо него, направляясь к двери. Он знает, что Ганнибал не сможет позволить ему уйти. Никогда не мог. И теперь ладони Ганнибала всё-таки смыкаются вокруг его шеи.  
  
  
* * *  
Уилл просыпается от знакомого звука своего старого будильника. У него нет воспоминаний о том, как Ганнибал его задушил или свернул ему шею. Он помнит лишь тепло его пальцев на своём горле.  
  
Он выпускает собак на улицу. Затем проверяет в календаре число. Снова вчерашнее.  
  
Это — первый день всей его оставшейся жизни, нравится ему это или нет. Уилл выбирается с кружкой кофе на крыльцо и пытается сообразить, что ему, чёрт возьми, с этим делать.


	2. Глава 2

На второй день, который оказывается точно таким же, как и первый, Уилл бьёт Джека по лицу. Нельзя сказать, что это было так уж приятно, и, кажется, он сломал какие-то кости в своей руке. И это не прекратило попыток Джека его нанять. Уилл и сам не понимает, почему думал, будто это их прекратит.  
  
На третий, четвёртый и пятый дни Уилл остаётся дома со своими собаками. Это получаются хорошие дни, но… Но.  
  
На шестой день он — неизбежно — снова отправляется к Ганнибалу.  
  
  
* * *  
— Я собираюсь убить одного человека, — говорит Уилл.  
  
— Как бывший полицейский вы должны знать, что сохранение врачебной тайны не распространяется на…  
  
— Это не будет убийством. Это будет самозащитой. Его зовут Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс и он убил восемь девушек. Он перережет горло своей дочери, и я выпущу ему в грудь десять пуль.  
  
Его слова вызывают у Ганнибала интерес.  
  
— Вы кажетесь очень уверенным во всех этих подробностях, Уилл. Вы верите в судьбу?  
  
Уилл безрадостно улыбается.  
  
— Знаете, раньше никогда не верил.  
  
— Она умрёт? Дочь этого человека?  
  
— Нет. Она выживет. Вы спасёте ей жизнь.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга и всё почти так же, как было раньше. У Ганнибала во взгляде столько понимания. Возможно, он и не верит в сказанное Уиллом, но он знает, какую связь это между ними создаст. Он уже может её почувствовать.  
  
— Вы убьёте её отца, а я спасу ей жизнь. Она станет нашей дочерью, — замечает Ганнибал. — Зачатой в крови.  
  
— Да, — Уилл подаётся вперёд, сжав ладони в кулаки.  
  
— И что с нами тремя произойдёт дальше? В этом предполагаемом будущем?  
  
Уилл опускает взгляд. Он начинает было отвечать, но затем просто качает головой.  
  
— В лучшем мире из всех возможных мы отправимся во Флоренцию и будем там жить долго и счастливо.  
  
Если упоминание о Флоренции и выбивает его из равновесия, Ганнибал ничем этого не выдаёт.  
  
— А это — лучший мир из всех возможных, Уилл?  
  
— Иногда мне так кажется. А иногда мне кажется, будто я в аду.  
  
Ганнибал чуть наклоняет голову. Его взгляд фокусируется у Уилла на лице.  
  
— Как вы думаете, что общего у ада и рая?  
  
«Ты».  
  
Уилл не говорит этого вслух, и больше не находит что сказать до самого конца их сеанса.


	3. Глава 3

Следующую попытку Уилл предпринимает уже на десятый день. По крайней мере Уиллу кажется, что это десятый. Он не может вести им точный учёт, даже на собственной коже. Всё обнуляется и начинается с самого начала.  
  
Дождавшись вечера, он едет к Ганнибалу домой с бутылкой вина.  
  
Ганнибал открывает дверь в фартуке и с закатанными рукавами. Его лицо выражает вежливое удивление.  
  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
  
Уилл улыбается и протягивает ему вино.  
  
— Алана сказала, что вам оно понравится. Я — Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал, медленно моргая, берёт у него бутылку.  
  
— Вы знаете Алану?  
  
— Э-э, да, — Уилл старается придать себе озадаченный вид. — Это разве не?.. Вы ведь Ганнибал, верно?  
  
— Да. Наверное, вам стоит войти внутрь.  
  
Уилл на ходу сочиняет какую-то историю о свидании вслепую, которого Алана, разумеется, не устраивала и о котором она не имеет ни малейшего понятия — но сегодня с ней нельзя связаться, потому что она выступает на конференции и отключила свой телефон. А завтра не наступит, так что Уилл в безопасности.  
  
Ганнибал вполне понимаемо недоверчив, но Уилл очень убедителен. И обаятелен. Он умеет таким быть, когда захочет. И в последний раз, когда он так себя вёл — это тоже было для Ганнибала.  
  
И у него получается — в определённой мере. Глядя на Уилла, Ганнибал видит кого-то, похожего на Алану, кого-то, кого он способен уважать и с кем у него, возможно, даже могут быть отношения. Но это всё равно не то, чего хочет Уилл. Он выбросил свою жизнь на ветер не ради приветливо-заинтересованной снисходительности. Ганнибал должен на него смотреть совсем не так.  
  
Но сегодня вечером это сойдёт. Сегодня вечером Уилл решил попробовать что-нибудь другое просто потому, что может это сделать. Потому что он может хотя бы воспользоваться всей этой чертовщиной. Поэтому он смотрит на Ганнибала, копируя выражение его лица — и ему даже не нужно притворяться, даже насчёт приветливости.  
  
Вот только, возможно, у него на лице отражается больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Ганнибал отводит взгляд, чтобы дать ему прийти в себя, и Уилл не знает, чего теперь ожидать — он не знает, как сильно себя выдал и какой может быть реакция Ганнибала.  
  
Но Ганнибал лишь зачёрпывает ложкой соус, который как раз готовит, и протягивает ложку Уиллу.  
  
— Шафран и чеснок, — определяет Уилл. — И... корица?  
  
— Очень хорошо, — Ганнибал выглядит обрадованным и удивлённым одновременно. — Это для куриной печени. Надеюсь, вы не вегетарианец?  
  
— Я несколько раз об этом подумывал, но — нет.  
  
— Если бы я знал, что вы сегодня придёте, то уточнил бы заранее, — несколько смущённо сообщает Ганнибал, и Уилл может лишь представлять себе, как тот пытается собрать воедино все кусочки головоломки.  
  
История Уилла звучит совершенно дико для любого, кто знает Алану, но Уилл упомянул достаточно подробностей, чтобы подтвердить, что действительно с ней знаком. И вполне вероятно, что Ганнибал уже слышал от Аланы его имя, так что… так что? Скорее всего, Ганнибал решил, что Уилл подстроил всё это сам, чтобы удовлетворить своё романтическое увлечение или профессиональное любопытство.  
  
— Вы работаете на ФБР, — замечает Ганнибал.  
  
— Так значит, вы обо мне уже слышали?  
  
Ганнибал слегка наклоняет голову.  
  
— Ваше имя мелькает в определённых кругах.  
  
— В психиатрических кругах, — уточняет Уилл, но его голос звучит вовсе не так горько, как мог бы. Ну что-то ему удалось перерасти.  
  
— Мне стоит обеспокоиться тем фактом, что со мной захотел поужинать лучший психолог-криминалист ФБР?  
  
— Наверное. Но не из-за моей работы.  
  
— А из-за чего? — спрашивает Ганнибал.  
  
«Потому что я стану худшим событием, которое с тобой когда-либо происходило». Нет. Обычный вечер, обычная беседа. Хотя бы одна, не запятнанная прошлым. Или будущим.  
  
Уилл ему улыбается.  
  
— Большинству людей трудно меня терпеть.  
  
Ганнибал смотрит на него поверх своего бокала с вином, и в его глазах знакомое выражение.  
  
— Понятия не имею, почему, — заявляет он.  
  
За ужином (какая-то печень, но, скорее всего, не куриная) Уилл избегает тем их общего прошлого и вместо этого рассказывает о своём собственном. Просто вываливает его на стол, чтобы посмотреть, как Ганнибал отреагирует.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы он до сих пор был жив, — наконец заканчивает Уилл, говоря о своём отце. Он никогда не рассказывал об этом ни своему Ганнибалу, ни кому-либо ещё. — Он умер через несколько месяцев после того, как я закончил полицейскую академию. Он даже не увидел, что я смог стать детективом, — Уилл позволяет своей боли сделаться видимой.  
  
Это ловушка, рассчитанная на садиста, но Ганнибал лишь медленно пьёт своё вино и приподнимает бокал на просвет от пламени свечи.  
  
— Смерть крадёт у нас не только любовь, но и зеркала, в которых мы себя видим. И неправильное зеркало — хуже целой жизни, проведённой в одиночестве.  
  
— И в чьём зеркале вы себя видели?  
  
Несколько мгновений Ганнибал молчит и Уиллу кажется, что он сейчас сменит тему, но затем…  
  
— Моей сестры. Она умерла, когда мы были ещё детьми.  
  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Уилл. И ему действительно жаль. Несмотря ни на что.  
  
После ужина они садятся у камина с бокалами коньяка. От отсветов огня всё в комнате кажется красным, включая лицо и руки Ганнибала. Они буквально залиты красным.  
  
— Последний раз, когда меня интересовали какие-либо романтические отношения, был довольно давно, — сообщает Ганнибал.  
  
— Это значит, что они интересуют вас теперь?  
  
В ответ Ганнибал медленно моргает.  
  
— Мне кажется, что их пытаются со мной завязать.  
  
— Я могу уйти в любое время — только скажите.  
  
— Я не говорю вам уйти.  
  
Ганнибал не говорит — и Уилл не уходит. Они сидят в тишине, наслаждаясь теплом огня. Уилл уже и забыл, как хорошо было просто находиться с ним рядом. Интересно, а что сейчас делает его Ганнибал? Они всё ещё падают? Уилл сейчас без сознания, лежит в коме или вообще умер?  
  
Или Ганнибал сейчас занимается тем же самым с другой, более невинной версией Уилла? Сделал бы Ганнибал — его Ганнибал — что-то иначе? Остались ли у него какие-то сожаления или неотвеченные вопросы?  
  
После всего, что у них было, хотел ли бы кто-то из них в самом деле что-нибудь изменить? Уилл трёт свой лоб, где больше нет шрама. Это привычка, от которой он не в состоянии избавиться.  
  
— У вас болит голова? — спрашивает Ганнибал. — Я не хотел бы вас задерживать, если вам нехорошо.  
  
Вообще-то у Уилла действительно болит голова: глухое давление в черепе. У него уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить, почему.  
  
— У меня энцефалит, — отвечает он. — Вы можете распознать его запах? Алана говорила, что вы чувствуете запахи болезней. Рака, например, и тому подобного.  
  
Ганнибал наклоняется ближе. Закрывает глаза и втягивает носом воздух. Уилл наблюдает за тем, как трепещут его ноздри, чуть-чуть наклоняется подбородок и приоткрывается рот.  
  
— Он приятно пахнет? — любопытствует Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал распахивает глаза. Теперь он находится очень близко.  
  
— Он пахнет сладко, — бормочет он.  
  
Уилл… жаждет. Это смутное желание, которое как-то связано с прикосновениями, но также и с голосом, дыханием, пламенем и тенями у Ганнибала в глазах. Уилл не помнит, чтобы он когда-нибудь хотел Ганнибала в этом простом и прозаическом смысле. У него никогда не было на это времени.  
  
Уилл поворачивает лицо к Ганнибалу в не совсем просьбе. В чём-то это ощущается предательством — так себя вести с этим Ганнибалом — но что значит ещё одно предательство? Уиллу нужно попрактиковаться.  
  
Ганнибал накрывает ладонью его челюсть и гладит подбородок большим пальцем. Их губы почти соприкасаются.  
  
— Уилл, зачем вы сюда сегодня пришли?  
  
Пойманный, Уилл закрывает глаза, почти дрожа от этого прикосновения.  
  
— Я должен был вас увидеть.  
  
— А почему вы должны были меня увидеть?  
  
Несмотря на все свои планы, Уилл может ответить лишь правду.  
  
— Я по вам скучал, — шепчет он.  
  
Ганнибал всё равно его целует. Его губы мягко и нежно накрывают рот Уилла. Его большой палец скользит по горлу Уилла, словно побуждая его глотать. Уилл придвигается ближе. После секундного колебания он кладёт ладонь к Ганнибалу на предплечье. Тот такой тёплый на ощупь, даже сквозь плотный хлопок рукава.  
  
Ганнибал тянет его к себе, и Уилл разрешает собой маневрировать. Они касаются бёдрами. Ганнибал обвивает рукой его талию и легко кладет ладонь к Уиллу на поясницу, словно они танцуют. У него вкус коньяка.  
  
Уилл крепко — слишком крепко — вцепляется в его руку, потому что должен понять, изменит ли это что-нибудь. Хотя и так знает ответ — не изменит, не сможет изменить. У Ганнибала были на него планы с момента самой первой их встречи у Джека в кабинете, и они никогда не были такими простыми.  
  
Уилл вспоминает, как Ганнибал, покрытый кровью Дракона, говорил, что это всё, чего он хотел для Уилла и для них обоих. Кровь и острые зубы, а не вот это вот.  
  
Что ж, если Ганнибал так этого хочет, они могут попробовать и кровь, и острые зубы. Завтра.


	4. Глава 4

Уилл убирает лимузин Мэйсона Вёрджера с дороги, вырубает водителя и душит Мэйсона голыми руками. Это оказывается совсем не так трудно, как ему представлялось. Мэйсон, похоже, слишком шокирован, чтобы толком сопротивляться. Он просто смотрит на Уилла выпученными глазами, пока его лицо становится багровым. Он пытается что-то сказать — потому что Мэйсон всегда пытается говорить — но у него не получается ничего, кроме сипения.  
  
Когда он умирает, Уилл прячет тело в багажник своей машины и едет к Ганнибалу домой. Запасной ключ лежит там, где ему и помнилось. Он входит в дом, кладёт Мэйсона на стол в столовой и ждёт, пока Ганнибал вернётся с работы.  
  
Войдя в столовую, Ганнибал замирает. Смотрит на тело. Затем смотрит на Уилла. Не так, как когда Уилл убил Рэнделла. Это было бы невозможно. Но в его взгляде определенно мелькает искорка интереса.  
  
— Не думаю, что мы прежде встречались, — говорит Ганнибал.  
  
— Уилл Грэм.  
  
— А ваш компаньон?  
  
— Он — свинья, заслуживающая стать чьим-то беконом. Я слышал, что вы — тот, кто может с этим помочь.  
  
Ганнибал грациозно подходит к Мэйсону, чтобы проверить пульс. Его взгляд слегка задерживается на цветных пятнах у Мэйсона на шее. Затем он снова смотрит на Уилла. Одна его рука спрятана в кармане. Наверное, у него там скальпель — или нож.  
  
— Любой мясник может сделать из этого человека бекон. При наличии достаточно сильной мотивации. Почему вы принесли его ко мне?  
  
— Это вы мне скажите, доктор.  
  
Ганнибал обходит стол. Его ладонь — та, которая в кармане — слегка движется. Он что, хочет вызвать копов? Вот это был бы номер. Наконец он, похоже, принимает какое-то решение, снимает пальто и вешает его на спинку стула.  
  
— Вы меня знаете, — отмечает он.  
  
Уилл чувствует, как его губы складываются в улыбку.  
  
— Определённо.  
  
— Вы за мной какое-то время наблюдали.  
  
— Годы.  
  
У Ганнибала в глазах отражается тень беспокойства.  
  
— И это — ваше заявление. Чего именно? Войны?  
  
— Не войны. Я не хочу с вами ссориться.  
  
— А чего вы хотите?  
  
— Я подумывал о ломо сальтадо(1). Я принёс вино, — и Уилл приподнимает свою бутылку.  
  
Искреннее удивление у Ганнибала на лице длится меньше секунды.  
  
— Вот как, — он делает паузу и снова окидывает взглядом Мэйсона. — Что ж, предлагаю отнести его вниз. Здесь это создаст слишком большой беспорядок.  
  
Они подвешивают Мэйсона на тот самый крюк, куда вешали Рэнделла, и его кровь струится по цементному полу. Ганнибал разделывает тело ленточной пилой. Всё это время, даже когда его пальцы находятся в двух дюймах от лезвия, он следит за Уиллом.  
  
То ли он счёл Уилла достаточно интересным, чтобы какое-то время с ним пообщаться, то ли Уиллу не выйти из этого подвала живым. Вообще-то, Уиллу даже не важно, какой из этих вариантов верен, но он голоден, а то ломо сальтадо было вкусным.  
  
Но всё иначе, чем тогда. Когда Ганнибал заканчивает с телом, они вместе готовят, но Ганнибал не зарумянивается от удовольствия. Он не протягивает Уиллу нож с тихим обожанием во взгляде. Он неизменно сохраняет между ними дистанцию, и Уилл только сейчас понимает, как тесно, бок о бок, они тогда стояли над кухонным блоком, когда Ганнибал проходил мимо него к плите так близко, что Уилл чувствовал исходящее от его тела тепло, хотя они ни разу друг друга не касались.  
  
Уилл смотрит на Ганнибала, выпрямленного и настороженного в своём безукоризненно чистом фартуке, и удивляется: почему они тогда друг друга не касались? Или совместная охота с совместным ужином — это всё, чего Ганнибал от него хотел? Всё, чего он когда-либо мог от Уилла хотеть?  
  
— Вы уже решили, собираетесь ли меня убить? — интересуется он.  
  
Ганнибал замирает с занесённым в воздухе ножом.  
  
— Уверен, что мне следовало бы это сделать. Но непохоже, чтобы подобная перспектива вас беспокоила.  
  
— Смерть мне сейчас не кажется чем-то таким уж плохим.  
  
— Стоит ли мне спросить, что кажется? — Ганнибал продолжает смотреть на Уилла, пока лезвие его ножа ловко порхает вверх-вниз, измельчая ароматные травы. — Что вас пугает, Уилл? Больше, чем возможность оказаться убитым и съеденным.  
  
«Снова увидеть Ганнибала».  
  
«Больше никогда не видеть Ганнибала».  
  
У Уилла болезненно ноет в груди и он прижимает к сердцу ладонь. На секунду он так явственно чувствует во рту солёный вкус, что ему кажется, будто у него идёт кровь. Или это морская вода? Он тяжело сглатывает и это впечатление ослабевает.  
  
— Потерять то, что я оставил, — наконец отвечает он.  
  
— Смерть у вас этого не отнимет?  
  
Уилл качает головой. Затем косится на горку ломтиков Мэйсона перед собой и пытается представить близость без крови, боли и жестокости. У него ничего не получается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Ломо сальтадо (англ. «lomo saltado») — традиционное перуанское блюдо, представляющее собой обжаренные полоски маринованной говядины с овощами и картошкой фри. Как правило, подаётся с рисом.


	5. Глава 5

Уилл ждёт под офисом Ганнибала. Он воображает себе их случайную встречу на улице. Без ФБР, без общих знакомых, без трупов. Просто два человека — без подтекста обстоятельств и без ожиданий.  
  
Когда Ганнибал выходит из здания, Уилл не двигается с места. Ганнибал направляется к своему «Бентли» и садится внутрь. Уилл смотрит, как он уезжает. Если убрать подтекст обстоятельств и ожидания — что останется?  
  
Он коротко представляет себе будущее, в котором Ганнибал никого не убивает, а сам Уилл не стреляет в Хоббса, в котором они дрейфуют вместе и знают лишь старые раны друг друга. В котором между ними не льётся кровь, не сдираются струпья и не вылизывается дочиста сырая плоть.  
  
Он едет домой.  
  
  
* * *  
Уилл рыбачит в ручье за своим домом. Сегодня — идеальный и вечный день золотой осени. В ручье сверкают солнечные блики. У Уилла хорошие снасти. Его рыбацкие сапоги треплет холодное и сильное течение.  
  
Размахнувшись, он забрасывает приманку. В том месте, где она уходит в воду, расходятся концентрические круги. Рыба пока не клюёт. Уилл сделал приманку этим утром, используя собственные волосы и кровь. И дал ей имя. Он посматривает, не начало ли клевать, хотя вообще-то не слишком этого ждёт. Не на самом деле.  
  
Когда рыба клюёт, то чуть было не вырывает удочку у него из рук. Уилл покрепче перехватывает удилище и позволяет лёске разматываться, но та уходит всё дальше и дальше — и исчезает. Остаётся лишь пустая катушка, а руки Уилла каким-то образом оказываются спутанными мононитиевой лёской, и он падает. Его сапоги заполняются водой. Он делает последний глоток воздуха — и вдруг обнаруживает себя среди скользких тёмных камней и мягких коричневых водорослей.  
  
Это Уилл — добыча, которую кто-то подсекает, всё быстрее и быстрее. У него горят лёгкие. Он не может сделать вдох, хотя видит прямо над собой, всего в нескольких дюймах, изнанку золотистых кленовых листьев, плавающих на поверхности ручья. Их прожилки напоминают хрупкие зелёные кости. Протянув руку, Уилл исхитряется поймать один лист за черешок. Тот светится, и Уилла затягивает в темноту.  
  
Солнечный свет тускнеет и гаснет. Вокруг — темнота. У Уилла во рту привкус соли. Вода жжёт ему нос и глаза. Давление у него в голове усиливается до тех пор, пока ему не начинает казаться, что сейчас его череп треснет, до тех пор, пока всё, что он слышит — это гул крови у себя в висках. Или это гром? Или это?..  
  
О камни разбиваются волны. Воздух пахнет солью. Уилл открывает глаза.  
  
Ганнибал стоит перед ним на коленях на узкой кромке камня на самом краю бушующего моря. Его ладони лежат у Уилла на груди и Уиллу кажется, что Ганнибал пытается сломать ему рёбра — но потом Ганнибал убирает руки и помогает ему перевернуться на бок. Уилл кашляет и задыхается, его рвёт морской водой. Непрямой массаж сердца. Искусственное дыхание. Уилл прижимает руку к своему сердцу. Сейчас оно бьётся. Уилл машинально задаётся вопросом, как долго оно не билось и значит ли это, что последние десять, двадцать, тридцать повторяющихся дней — и в самом деле были адом?  
  
Ганнибал помогает ему сесть и что-то говорит, но Уилл его не слышит. Шум океана заглушает любые звуки за исключением непрерывно раздающегося у Уилла в голове вопроса, который звучит как падение, и кровь, льющаяся под лунным светом, и глухой удар, с которым тело Дракона ударяется об землю.  
  
«И что теперь?»  
  
А теперь Ганнибал приобнимает его за плечи, помогая удержать вертикальное положение. Теперь Уилл льнёт навстречу его прикосновениям и чувствует, как Ганнибал сперва замирает, а затем притягивает его поближе. Теперь, думает Уилл, у них всё хорошо. Океан — их спасение. Если они больше никогда не скажут друг другу ни единого слова, у них всё будет хорошо. Они смогут просто жить на кромке этого камня и в этом мгновении. Вечно.  
  
Ганнибал придвигает губы к его уху и кричит:  
  
— Начинается прилив!  
  
Он прав. Уилл чувствует, как океан к ним тянется — и сам Уилл, смирившись, тянется к Ганнибалу, чтобы снова упасть в воду и пойти ко дну. Вместе.  
  
Но затем он вспоминает вкус губ Ганнибала и его вид в отсветах пламени камина. Утащив Ганнибала с собой на морское дно, Уилл не получит того, чего хочет. Он получит лишь ещё больше крови.  
  
И поэтому он позволяет Ганнибалу поднять себя на ноги. Он берёт Ганнибала за неуверенно предложенную ладонь и идёт за ним сквозь тьму, шаг за скользким и предательским шагом пробираясь между полоской чёрного как смоль моря и мраком своих бурлящих страхов.  
  
Рука Ганнибала крепко сжимает его собственную, и Уиллу становится любопытно, есть ли у того своя горная гряда страхов, которые нужно преодолеть? Если они отсюда выберутся, Уилл его об этом спросит.  
  
Одна ступня за другой. Чавкающие под ногами морские водоросли. Боль, пронизывающая даже сквозь холод, но всё-таки не настолько сильная, как тупая ломота во всём его теле. Ватные ноги. Горящие лёгкие.  
  
Он сжимает ладонь Ганнибала. Ганнибал реагирует ответным пожатием. Это уже что-то. Ради этого можно хотеть жить.


	6. Глава 6

Учитывая темноту, и ветер, и неимоверную усталость Уилла, они проводят на борту почти час, прежде чем судно начинает казаться ему знакомым. Угол, под которым крепится каюта, её уникальный запах, цвет лака и древесина мачты. Множество разных мелочей, и наконец Уилл свешивается за борт, чтобы прочесть там выведенное его собственной рукой подтверждение. «Нола».  
  
— Ты купил мой катер, — говорит он Ганнибалу.  
  
Ганнибал останавливается на середине своего шаткого продвижения к каюте. Он прижимает к своему боку ладонь.  
  
— Ну конечно же.  
  
«Ну конечно же».  
  
После фермы Мускрат, после нескольких недель, в течение которых Уилл пытался снова как-то собрать по кусочкам свою жизнь, он позвонил на верфь в Испании, где оставил своё судно — и не слишком удивился, узнав, что его «Нолу» продали, чтобы покрыть долги за стоянку. Ему стоило догадаться, кто её купил.  
  
Уилл ведёт катер сквозь ночь, наращивая расстояние между ними и домом. Джек наверняка его найдёт. Они с Ганнибалом были осторожными, но Дракон — вряд ли. Долархайд хотел бы, чтобы сцену его преступления увидели все.  
  
К закату Уиллу приходится остановиться. Если верить карте — насколько его затуманенный разум способен в ней разобраться — они находятся совсем рядом с маленьким прибрежным городком, в котором можно восполнить припасы. Уилл подозревает, что судно полностью оснащено всем необходимым, но он ещё не был внизу дольше времени, чем ему потребовалось для переодевания в сухую одежду. Поэтому он становится на якорь в укромной бухте и идёт взглянуть, что у них вообще есть.  
  
Первым делом он видит Ганнибала: растянувшегося на единственной койке, спящего или без сознания, голого и с повязкой вокруг своей раны. Вокруг разбросаны окровавленные хирургические принадлежности. Уилл не отрывает от него взгляда до тех пор, пока не убеждается, что его грудь медленно поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию. Затем он достаёт с подножья койки одеяло и аккуратно укрывает Ганнибала.  
  
А потом…  
  
А потом — он собирался сварить кофе. Но.  
  
Но вместо этого Уилл садится на пол, прислонившись к койке спиной. Ещё несколько минут его глаза остаются открытыми, наблюдая за лучами льющегося в каюту света заходящего солнца, но Уилл видит их сквозь пелену сна.  
  
  
* * *  
— Уилл.  
  
Хриплый голос Ганнибала выдёргивает Уилла обратно в реальность. Он прищуривается: в глаза как будто песка насыпали и, несмотря на тёплую каюту, ему холодно.  
  
— Что?  
  
Ганнибал прикасается к засохшей корке крови у него на щеке.  
  
— Это… — у него пропадает голос, так что он откашливается и пробует снова. — Это нужно обработать.  
  
Уилл окидывает взглядом окровавленный скальпель и ватные тампоны.  
  
— Ты как, жить будешь?  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Ганнибал смотрит на него сверху вниз с тем пугающим голодным выражением лица, по которому он так скучал, и Уилл не может отползти от койки достаточно быстро. К счастью, у него есть отговорки: вода, еда, больше одеял. И ему стоит как минимум смыть кровь с лица.  
  
Он начинает с воды, для них обоих, а после ставит кофе. Затем натягивает два свитера сразу и набрасывает себе на плечи одеяло. Маленькими глотками, сидя на койке плечом к плечу, они с Ганнибалом пьют воду. Потом начинают медленно жевать найденные Уиллом крекеры. Жевать больно, даже для неповреждённой стороны рта Уилла. И ему приходится следить, чтобы вода не вытекала сквозь сквозное отверстие у него в щеке. Он не уверен, как справится с кофе.  
  
— Нужно наложить швы, — мягко сообщает Ганнибал.  
  
— Я знаю. Знаю.  
  
Уилл получает швы прежде, чем получить кофе — что не так и плохо, потому что Ганнибал использует местный анестетик. И запихивает Уиллу за щёку ватные тампоны, так что в итоге тот потягивает свой кофе через соломинку. Но кофе до сих пор тёплый и вкусный, и это заставляет Уилла поверить, что всё происходящее может происходить на самом деле.  
  
— Где мы? — спрашивает его Ганнибал  
  
— В нескольких милях над Вэйленом. Ты здесь раньше бывал?  
  
— Да. И лучше бы нас не было видно из города  
  
— Мы можем выйти в море.  
  
Ганнибал кивает, так что этот вопрос решён, но проходит ещё некоторое время, прежде чем они приводят свой план в действие. Уилл принимает душ и снова пьёт кофе, затем надевает ещё один свитер и наконец-то начинает согреваться. Ганнибал развешивает их вчерашнюю вымокшую одежду просушиться и инспектирует содержимое шкафов. К тому времени как Уилл наливает себе третью кружку кофе, он умудряется соорудить какое-то невероятное блюдо из лапши-удон, консервированных овощей и арахисового соуса.  
  
Уилл садится есть. В центре стола лежит одинокий золотой кленовый лист.  
  
— Я нашёл его у тебя в кармане, — говорит Ганнибал. — Сейчас для них не сезон.  
  
Лист всё ещё влажный после ручья. Нет. Он влажный из-за промокшей одежды Уилла. Но это ничуть не лучше. И в том, и в другом случае это невозможно. Уилл берёт лист в руки. Ганнибал наблюдает за его действиями.  
  
— Я подобрал его в тот день, когда мы с тобой познакомились, — объясняет Уилл.  
  
— Но он свежий. Сорванный с дерева всего несколько часов назад.  
  
— Только вчера, — отвечает Уилл. Его улыбка получается перекошенной, а слова звучат глухо из-за ваты.  
  
— Мы что, познакомились так недавно?  
  
— Иногда мне так кажется. А тебе?  
  
Лист сияет на столе между ними.  
  
— Возможно, мы знаем друг друга не так хорошо, как могли бы, — наконец замечает Ганнибал. — В некоторых смыслах.  
  
Уилл смотрит вниз, на свои ладони и знакомый древесный узор стола.  
  
— Мы могли бы это исправить.  
  
— И с чего бы мы могли начать?  
  
Уилл поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с Ганнибалом взглядом, и видит у него в глазах точно такое же колебание, которое чувствует сам. Они снова ищут путь вдоль обрыва, а внизу, если они оступятся, их поджидает море. Уилл берёт Ганнибала за руку, и его сердце колотится о рёбра, как волны о камни.  
  
Ганнибал обхватывает его ладонь обеими своими. И, через долгое пугающее мгновение, подносит к губам.  
  
Уилл гулко сглатывает.  
  
— Это подойдёт, — нервно говорит он. — Это — замечательное начало.  
  
~Fin~


End file.
